Elymas creatura
by Mrs Pomh
Summary: Fut un temps, les sorciers avaient la coutume de se marier avec les créatures magiques. Ainsi, ils pouvaient augmenter le potentiel de leur lignée. Mais après la disgrâce des créatures, cette coutume fut abandonnée. La puissance des sorciers s'en trouva grandement touchée. C'est là que naquirent ces "déviants", sorciers d'une nouvelle ère.


_Fut un temps, les sorciers avaient la coutume de se marier avec les créatures magiques. Ces dernières, chacune avec des particularités spécifiques, permettaient d'augmenter le potentiel magique de la lignée._

_Chaque lignée de sorciers s'était spécialisée dans un type de créature. __Ces données sont bien évidemment jalousement cachées par les familles mais selon certaines rumeurs, les Weasley auraient eu une penchant pour les créatures dites de feu tandis que les Crabbe et le__s Goyle__ leur__ préfé__rait les créatures de forte statures tels que les trolls ou les géants._

_Il y aurait également à noter la forte différence de proportion de créature selon les familles.  
En effet, certaines lignées ne comptaient qu'une ou deux créatures tandis que d'autres en recensaient par centaine. Certains enfants pouvaient ainsi naître avec les gènes et ainsi la puissance de plusieurs créatures. _

_Cette coutume, pourtant ancestrale, fut brutalement stoppée par la disgrâce des créatures magiques._

_L'entrée brutale des nés-Moldus dans le monde de la magie n'avait pas habitué ces derniers à cohabiter avec des créatures réputées dangereuses et inférieures dans leur monde._

_Petit à petit, en voulant leur donner le meilleur accueil possible, les sorciers supprimèrent les privilèges puis les droits des créatures._

_Et les tueries commencèrent._

_De nos jours, les créatures se remettent et se reproduisent progressivement sans pour autant être revenu à leur statut d'autre fois._

_Mais la confiance de jadis entre les sorciers et les créatures est meurtrie à jamais._

_La désuétude de cette coutume n'eut pas des conséquences que sur les créatures. _

_La puissance des sorciers auparavant redoutée s'est peu à peu affaiblie._

_C'est alors que les gènes dormants des créatures se sont réveillés._

_Pas chez tous les sorciers, malheureusement._

_Il fallait un renouveau, du sang neuf mais également un potentiel magique suffisamment fort pour réussir à réveiller ce gêne.  
_

_Mais ces gènes s'accompagnaient également du caractère naturel des ou de la créature._

_Plus le gène était fort, plus le caractère de l'individu en était impacté._

_Cela pouvait donner lieu à un détachement affectif vis-à-vis du monde sorcier, un caractère primitif et dangereux ou une personnalité versatile et inconsciente._

_Pour contrer cela, des experts mirent au point des sorts « tampons »._

_Après plusieurs expérimentations, ils en vinrent à une conclusion._

_Trop faible, le sortilège agissait comme une passoire et ne laissait la « personnalité créature » ne sortir que par bribes, causant ainsi la folie de l'enfant._

_Trop fort, il agissait comme un blocage et rendait l'enfant apathique._

_Il fallait donc mettre au point un système régulatoire pour permettre à l'enfant, selon son âge, de faire la part des choses._

_Privilégier la croissance de la partie « sorcière » pour que l'enfant n'oublie à quel monde il appartenait.  
__  
_

_C__ohabiter avec sa créature sans se faire dévorer._

_Un barème, sujet à de nombreuses controverses, fut également créé._

_A, B, C, S et X selon la proportion de créatures présentes dans l'héritage magique de l'enfant._

_Et de 1 à 6, pour la force, et le danger, qu'elles pouvaient représenter._

_ Thomas Oscar_

_ Déviants ou Sauveurs ?_

Lucius Malfoy était calme.

Très calme.

Il ne voyait en aucun cas en quoi il devrait s'agiter.

Certes, sa femme accouchait mais il avait confiance en elle. C'était une femme forte.

Cet accouchement était certainement le dénouement de leur vie, ce pour quoi ils étaient venu au monde.

Lucius soupira.

\- Tu me sembles bien inquiet Lucius.

La voix susurrante figea le futur père qui se dépêcha de s'agenouiller.

\- Mon Seigneur.

\- Pas de ça avec moi pour aujourd'hui mon cher. Après tout, c'est un grand jour.

Lucius frissonna devant la voix mielleuse.

Il savait pertinemment ce qui arrivera si l'enfant ne correspondait pas aux exigences du Lord.

Il avait été élevé et même conçu à cette fin.

Le problème c'est que personne ne savait quelles étaient les exigences de Lord Voldemort.

Parfois, certains étaient persuadés d'avoir échoués à leur tâche avant de se voir récompensés par leur Maître.

Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, pensa Lord Malfoy.

Un cri particulièrement fort perça le silence angoissant rapidement suivi par des pleurs de nouveau-né.

Lucius, tentant de garder un visage impassible, se maitrisa pour laisser passer son Maître et monta après lui jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle il entendait l'agitation due à l'accouchement.

Il souffla, ouvrit la porte, s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rentra à son tour avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

La grande chambre spécialement conçue pour ces évènements, était baignée de la lumière attendue à l'arrivée d'un nouvel être.

Narcissa était couchée mais ne dormait pas.

Exténuée mais digne, gardant la prestance attendue de son rang.

Ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon haut laissaient passer quelques mèches.

Son visage gracile mais haletant montraient quelques rougeurs.

Elle tapota son visage d'un mouchoir en tissu pour éliminer quelques traces de sueur, seule preuve physique qu'elle pouvait, dans l'instant, dissimuler.

\- Ma chère Narcissa ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se comportait de la plus joviale des manières, semblable à un proche ami partant aux nouvelles.

Ce qu'il n'était pas, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

Narcissa revêtit un sourire factrice et salua le Lord d'un abaissement de tête.

\- Très bien, mon Seigneur. Je vous remercie. Et vous ?

\- Parfaitement, ma chère, parfaitement. Aujourd'hui ne peut être qu'un bon jour...

Le ton bas du Lord, accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi faux que celui de Lady Malfoy, refroidit particulièrement l'atmosphère.

Le silence pesant fut encore une fois percé par des pleurs de nourrisson.

\- Ah ! La star du jour !

Se retournant vivement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit grandement les bras et se dirigea vivement vers la sage-femme.

\- Montrez donc le moi.

Le ton clairement avide, il prit l'enfant des bras de la femme avant de l'examiner d'un œil attentif.

\- Un garçon. Pour ce qui est du physique, nous nous y attendions. Aucune malformation physique voyante.

Sortant sa baguette, il jeta un sort d'un coup de main nonchalant.

\- Hmm.

Un autre sort fut jeté, cette fois, d'une couleur violette.

Lucius se tendit en comprenant que tout se jouerait maintenant.

La tension palpable, le sort entoura le nourrisson qui les yeux fermés ne s'en rendit pas compte.

La masse prit lentement une couleur argentée de plus en plus opaque avant de lentement disparaître.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes avant d'être une troisième fois percé par des pleurs.

Le jeune père, n'en tint même pas compte, choqué par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

Au-delà de ce que cela révélait de la puissance de son fils, cela dévoilait également l'intelligence de son Maître.

Tout avait été soigneusement analysé, pensé, organisé pour arriver à ce résultat.

Que ce soit sa mère sang-de-bourbe ou sa femme sang-pur, tout avait été réunis dans ce but.

\- Lucius.

La voix satisfaite, presque ronronnante du Lord brisa la transe de son serviteur.

\- Je pense que les mots n'ont point lieu d'être, déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tendant le nourrisson à son père.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

\- Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles familiales, vous le méritez bien. Néanmoins, Lucius, je te veux à mon bureau dans deux jours, dès 9h00.

\- Bien, mon Seigneur. Merci.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parti, la tension baissa.

Baissant les yeux vers son fils, le Lord regarda son héritier pour la première fois.

Ce dernier, avait depuis longtemps arrêté de pleurer et se contentait de gémir regardant à peine son père.

\- Lucius, il a certainement faim.

La douce voix de Narcissa parvint aux oreilles de son mari qui se contenta de hocher la tête et de doucement lui donner le bébé.

\- Alors, nous sommes toujours d'accord pour le prénom n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela va de soi, sourit la jeune mère en donnant le sein à son fils.


End file.
